Momentos cotidianos
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Serie de drabbles Todomomo en momentos cotidianos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas! Hoy os vengo con un drabble sobre nuestro amado todomomo En realidad este es el inicio de una pequeña serie. Debo decir que los relatos no tendrán relación alguna entre ellos, pero los voy a subir todos aquí sobre todo por comodidad. Espero que os gusten, y cualquier cosa, comentadme. También se aceptan sugerencias**

 **Como siempre, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi. Si fueran míos estarían casadísimos.**

* * *

 **Merienda**

–Momo...

–¿Qué pasa...?

–¿Cuánto te queda...?

–Sólo unas páginas...

–Eso dijiste hace veinte minutos...

–Esta vez es de verdad.

–Eso dijiste hace media hora...

–Si me distraes tardo más.

–Eso dijiste hace cuarenta minutos...

–Dame cinco minutos más...

–Eso dijiste... –Todoroki no pudo acabar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido por la contraria.

–Me da igual lo que dije hace cuarenta y cinco minutos. Espera solo cinco minutos más.

El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro, obedeciendo. Aquella tarde había ido a visitar a Momo por sorpresa, pero en vez de pasar una tarde tranquila con ella como había imaginado, ésta se había pasado todo el rato leyendo un nuevo tomo de enciclopedia que, para más fastidio, le había regalado él mismo. Ya había pasado una hora desde que llegó, hora que pasó a su lado en el sofá, mirándola y preguntándole a cada rato que cuándo iba a dejar de leer. Al principio le había pedido solo cinco minutos, pero obviamente, no fue así.

Lo que más le fastidiaba al joven además de eso, era que no le había mirado ni tocado después de abrir la puerta. Ni una mirada cómplice, ni un abrazo, ni un beso, ni una caricia, ni nada de nada. Absolutamente nada. Si le hubiese dado alguna de esas cosas, quizás no habría estado tan pesado y habría podido aguantar mejor la espera. Se sentía como un niño pequeño al que sus padres le hacían esperar en una tienda justo antes de llegar a casa.

Volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos. Justo en ese momento escuchó un ruido sordo que provenía de su lado, donde se encontraba Momo. Por un momento pensó que había cerrado el libro, pero no quiso abrir los ojos para comprobarlo, ya que seguramente su cerebro se estaba riendo de él y en realidad la chica seguía leyendo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando sintió unos dedos ajenos en su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con ternura. En ese momento abrió los ojos, para ver a Momo mirándole con dulzura y se atrevería a decir que con cierta culpabilidad.

–Siento la tardanza, pero ya terminé.

Todoroki quiso hacer un gesto de indignación, pero le era imposible por la forma en la que ella le estaba mirando. Esa mirada le hacía sentir tantas ganas de abrazarla, que le hacía olvidarse de la indignación que sentía hacía menos de un minuto.

–¿Y no te vas a poner a leer nada más? –Fue lo único que consiguió decir para denotar su indignación, lo que causó que Momo riese de forma suave.

–Creo que no llevas instrucciones incorporadas... Así que no, no leeré nada más. Lo prometo.

Momo sonrió y se inclinó hacia él para poder besar sus labios de forma casta, separándose de ellos casi al momento.

–¿Qué es lo que te apetece hacer? –Preguntó, mientras que la mano que acariciaba anteriormente su mejilla su movía hasta llegar a su nuca, donde comenzó a juguetear con un par de mechones de cabello.

–Nada en especial...

–¿Quieres que primero merendemos?

–Hm... No.

–¿Entonces...?

Todoroki no dijo nada más, simplemente rodeó la cintura de Momo con los brazos y se echó sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho cómodamente. La joven se mordió el labio inferior para ocultar una sonrisa y de inmediato comenzó a acariciar el cabello del chico con tranquilidad, apoyándose mejor en el respaldo del sofá para comodidad de ambos.

Y así estuvieron durante casi toda la tarde, Momo acariciando a Todoroki y éste, durmiendo plácidamente sobre ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas! Aquí llega la actualización. Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, pero he recibido varias propuestas para más capítulos y que sepáis que las tendré muuuuuy en cuenta. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Momo acababa de llegar a casa después de un largo día en la oficina de héroes. Lo cierto es que no había tenido demasiado trabajo, pero las horas habían pasado especialmente lentas. En lo único que pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta y se quitaba los zapatos era en darse un buen baño caliente.

Al no escuchar ningún ruido, pensó que Todoroki aún no había vuelto de su oficina, pero al entrar al salón lo vio sentado en el suelo, con el pequeño gatito que habían adoptado hacía poco tiempo sobre el regazo. El joven acariciaba al animal con cariño aunque de forma distraída mientras miraba por el amplio ventanal, quién sabía a qué. Eso provocó que en su rostro se formase una tierna sonrisa sin saber muy bien por qué.

Tal era su ensoñación, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que ella había llegado. No quería sacarlo de sus pensamientos ya que parecía verdaderamente concentrado, pero a diferencia de él, el animal sí que reparó en su presencia y maulló, llamando la atención tanto de Todoroki como la suya.

—¿Cuándo has llegado? —Dijo él, con la mayor calma del mundo, mientras sonreía de medio lado.

—Hace solo unos minutos... —mientras hablaba, Momo se acercó a donde estaban y se acuclilló junto a él para acariciar con ternura al minino. Esperaba algún gruñido por parte del héroe, como siempre, por prestarle más atención al animal que a él, pero no dio señales de molestia, lo que le sorprendió bastante— ¿en qué pensabas? Parecías concentrado.

—¿Eh...? No, nada. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, volviendo a mirar por la ventana y después la miró a ella— solo meditaba sobre como decirte que eres el amor de mi vida. —Tras decir eso con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo se encogió de hombros.

Momo, sin embargo, no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿¡Cómo podía decirle algo así con tantísima tranquilidad!? De verdad que no se lo explicaba. Podría jurar que hasta el gato se le quedó mirando con confusión.

Pasó alrededor de un minuto y la joven seguía sin decir nada, lo que inquietó al joven. Abrió la boca para preguntarle que si todo iba bien, y en ese momento vio que los ojos de la contraria estaban llenos de lágrimas, lo que le alarmó.

—Momo, ¿qué...?

—¡Idiota! —Y tras eso, se lanzó sobre él para abrazarle, a la vez que el animal se apartaba del regazo de Todoroki para no ser aplastado. Éste por su parte, arropó entre sus brazos a la menor y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas— ¿cómo se te ocurre decirme algo así de esa manera...?

—Bueno... Simplemente me salió así.

Y es que así era Todoroki Shouto; una persona demasiado sincera.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Y aquí llega la actualización de este capítulo! Esta fue una de las peticiones que obtuve. Lo hice un poco light porque ya sabéis, drabbles (?) y aún así creo que me quedó un poquito largo. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis, ¡se siguen aceptando sugerencias!**

* * *

 **Interrogatorio**

Momo caminaba por los pasillos de la UA, en dirección a su clase. Esa mañana no había escuchado el despertador y se había despertado un poco más tarde de lo habitual, pero aún así había tenido el tiempo justo para vestirse. Quedaban cinco minutos escasos para que sonase la sirena que daba inicio al día escolar y ella ya se encontraba delante de la puerta de clase. Para ser tan temprano, se escuchaba un alboroto bastante considerable, más propio de la hora de comer que de primera hora.

Abrió la puerta del aula y lo que se encontró, hizo que una mueca de sorpresa se instaurase en su rostro. Todoroki estaba sentado en su sitio, rodeado de casi la mitad de la clase, como si de un interrogatorio se tratase. Cuando Kirishima se dio cuenta de que ella acababa de llegar, golpeó el brazo de Kaminari para llamar su atención y la del resto.

—¡Mirad, ahí está YaoMomo! ¡Vamos a preguntarle a ella!

Y en ese momento, ya sí que no entendió nada. No entendía por qué una muchedumbre se acercó corriendo hacia ella y la rodeaban, como tampoco entendía por qué gritaban y reían mientras la miraban y hacían gestos extraños.

—¿Ha... Pasado algo? —Preguntó, mientras intentaba mirar disimuladamente hacia donde Todoroki se encontraba, aunque había demasiada gente de por medio como para ser capaz de conseguirlo. Por su parte, Todoroki había suspirado cuando se dispersó la gente alrededor de él, aunque su mirada fue directa hacia Momo, sintiéndose algo culpable.

—¡Venga, cuéntanoslo todo! —Dijo Mina, captando la atención de la morena— ¿cuándo comenzásteis a salir? ¿Cómo te lo pidió? ¿O fuiste tú quien se declaró?

—Eh... ¿Qué?

Eso fue lo único que Momo alcanzó a decir, pero en seguida su cerebro pareció reaccionar y rápidamente, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un llamativo sonrojo. ¿Cómo se habían enterado de que estaba saliendo con Todoroki? ¡Si siempre habían tenido mucho cuidado para que nadie se enterase! Aquella era como una pesadilla, solo que hecha realidad.

—¡Miradla, se ha sonrojado! ¡Eso quiere decir que sí que es verdad! —Esa era la voz de Hagakure, que parecía estar detrás de Mina.

Momo no sabía lo que hacer. Aquella situación le había pillado completamente desprevenida. No podía pedirle ayuda a Todoroki porque seguro que se pondrían más pesados. Intentó buscar a Iida con la mirada para que pusiera orden, pero ese día precisamente no parecía estar por la labor. De hecho, aunque solo la mitad de la clase (aproximadamente) estuviese rodeándola, todos sus compañeros la estaban mirando con curiosidad, aunque intentasen disimulada.

Estaba intentando pensar en una forma de escapar de ahí, pero como si se tratase de una obra divina, la sirena que indicaba el comienzo de las clases sonó y de inmediato entró Aizawa, por lo que todos tuvieron que dispersarse para volver a sus lugares correspondientes. Momo también fue a sentarse en su sitio, pero justo antes de sentarse, sintió como Todoroki acarició suavemente su mano, aunque apenas fue un efímero roce.

—Lo siento. —Susurró él, para que solo ella fuese capaz de escucharle— no quería que fuesen a por ti, pero...

—No te preocupes... —respondió ella, en apenas un susurro mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero mientras ellos hablaban, muchos, como Uraraka o incluso Kacchan, les estaban mirando de reojo. Al darse cuenta de ello, Aizawa carraspeó con fuerza para atraer la atención de todos y comenzó con la explicación.

Pero por desgracia para Todoroki y Momo, ahí no acabarían los interrogatorios de sus compañeros.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas a todos! Perdón por tardar tantísimo en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada con los estudios (y sigo en ello) pero como hoy he dicho ''qué pena, aún no puedo escribir nada'' pues aquí estoy, para llevarme la contraria, para variar. Este es un poquito más largo, pero así os compenso por la espera ~**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto o más como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo!**

* * *

 **Niños**

Ya era entrada la noche. Las calles se encontraban desiertas y la tranquilidad las inundaba. Momo sacó las llaves de casa y abrió la puerta, con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Ese día había sido muy ajetreado en la oficina; no había parado ni un solo segundo ya que parecía como si los astros se hubiesen alineado para que los disturbios inundasen la ciudad. Sabía que Todoroki había tenido el día libre, por lo que eso le quitó una gran preocupación de encima.

Caminó por la casa con paso cuidadoso, entró directamente a la ducha y estuvo allí tan solo unos minutos, ya que el agua solo parecía haber revelado el verdadero cansancio que sentía.

Se puso el camisón rosa que allí había colgado y fue hacia su habitación con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado en la casa. Entró a su habitación y rodeó la cama para tumbarse en su lado. Levantó la sábana con cuidado de no perturbar el sueño de su marido y se tumbó, sintiendo un gran alivio.

Se acomodó junto al cuerpo ajeno, acurrucándose tras su espalda y cerró los ojos. En ese momento, sintió que se movía y quedaron frente a frente. Al principio pensó que estaba dormido, pero al abrir los ojos para comprobarlo vio que los ojos contrarios le miraban fijamente, casi con devoción.–

–¿Estás bien...? –Susurró el albino, mientras llevaba una de sus manos al rostro de su esposa.

–Sí... Pero no tendrías que haberte quedado despierto, es tarde...

–Estaba preocupado...

No supo si Todoroki fue capaz de verla, pero en su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba que el otro le esperase despierto cuando volvían tan tarde de trabajar, y sin embargo, ambos lo hacían. Ninguno tenía remedio.

Momo iba a hablar, o más bien a preguntar algo, cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dio paso a tres pequeñas figuras, que a diferencia de ella, no estaban siendo nada silenciosas.–

–¡Mamá! –Gritaron todas a la vez.

Los dos adultos se incorporaron sobre el colchón y mientras que Todoroki encendía la luz, Momo era sepultada por sus tres preciosos hijos, que no dudaron en subirse al colchón y tirarse en brazos de su madre.

–¡Mis niños! –Respondió ella, a la vez que los abrazaba con fuerza contra ella, dejando después un beso en la frente de sus dos hijos y de su hija.– ¿No deberíais estar durmiendo?

Momo miró de reojo a Todoroki, intentando ocultar una sonrisa que manifestaba la felicidad que sentía al estar con su familia, ya que era quien debía haberse encargado de acostar a sus hijos y éste simplemente se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que lo había intentado.

–Papá nos llevó a la cama a pesar de que luchamos mucho –habló el mayor de todos– ¡injusticia, él es mucho más fuerte!

–¡No nos dejó quedarnos viendo la tele mientras esperábamos! –Respondió otro de ellos, el gemelo del mayor.– Daban una película muy interesante...

–Yo no quería ir a dormir sin el beso de mamá... –Dijo la menor de los tres, la cuál se había acurrucado en el regazo de Momo y había cerrado los ojos.

–Son muy cabezotas todos... –Intervino Todoroki, mientras atraía a sus dos hijos para que dejasen de rodar por la cama, ante la mirada divertida de su hermana.

–¿Podemos quedarnos a dormir con vosotros? –Habló de nuevo la pequeña, la cuál les dedicó una mirada llena de inocencia a sus padres, los cuáles no pudieron negarse; mucho menos Todoroki.

–Está bien, pero debéis portaros bien. –Respondió Momo.

Aquella orden fue desobedecida en menos de dos segundos, ya que de inmediato, los tres estaban gritando y aplaudiendo por su triunfo. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de sus padres pudiese echarlos, se metieron bajo las sábanas y se colocaron bien acurrucados entre ellos.

Momo y Todoroki se miraron, ambos sonriendo y se tumbaron junto a sus hijos, apagando después la luz.

Aquella noche durmieron los cinco juntos, en infinita tranquilidad y varios de ellos con cierto sentimiento de victoria al haber conseguido lo que querían.

* * *

 **Nunca suelo escribir por aquí, pero esta ocasión lo merece (?) ¿Soy la única que se imagina al todomomo con tres hijos? Dos clavaditos a su padre y la pequeñina igualita a Momo YO ES QUE ME DERRITO EN SERIO, SEND HELP.**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, y ya sabéis que si tenéís alguna sugerencia soy toda oídos. Para el siguiente probablemente escriba sobre alguna sugerencia, pero es que este me ha salido solo**

 **Aprovecho también para darle las gracias a Rina, cuyos reviews no puedo responder y me pone: muy triste. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hooooola, hola, hola! Vosotros me decís ''actualiza'' y pinky promise que yo lo hago lo más rápido que puedo. Quería aprovechar para agradeceros a todos vuestro apoyo. Me hace muy feliz que os guste lo que escribo y que compartáis esta OTP que para mí es tan especial. Muchisísimas gracias a todos los que os molestáis en favear, seguir, dejar un review... En serio, gracias**

 **Hoy vengo con una petición, que me ha salido también más larguita. ¡Disfrutadlo, por favor!**

* * *

Correr. Debía correr mucho más rápido. Debía llegar en seguida al lugar en el que lo habían atrapado. ¿Pero y luego? ¿Qué haría luego?

Eso mismo era lo que se preguntaba mientras le pedía disculpas a Todoroki por haber sido tan idiota. Debía hacer algo rápido, ya que Aizawa no tardaría demasiado en aparecer, pero estaba bloqueada. No conseguía hacer nada; no quería dejar a Todoroki allí colgado y huir hacia la salida, pero él le había dicho que lo hiciera...

Sin embargo, en ese instante, le preguntó que si tenía un plan, lo que dejó a Momo sin habla. Si el plan del albino no había funcionado, el de ella no lo haría. Y así quiso hacérselo saber, pero él no aceptó sus excusas. Y no solo eso, sino que dijo algo que dejó a la joven de piedra.

—Yo voté por ti.

No podía creerlo. Era como si justo en ese momento, su cerebro fuese a colapsar por completo. No podía ser que Todoroki hubiese sido la otra persona que votó por ella... Había sido completamente inesperado. Debía admitir que muchas veces se lo había preguntado, pero ni siquiera una sola vez se planteó que el voto pudiese haber sido del joven a su lado. Que Todoroki creyese que ella estaba capacitada para una labor como aquella... Realmente consiguió hacer que se sintiera un poco más valiente y confiada. Él siempre se veía tan confiado, como si siempre supiese lo que debía hacer... Era como si le hubiese transmitido algo de su propia confianza.

Aizawa apareció y no tuvo tiempo de responder. Al menos, no con palabras. Pero sí que lo hizo con actos. Ella los sacaría de ese apuro, y ambos conseguirían salir de ese examen con éxito. Juntos, estaba segura de que lo harían. Si él confiaba en ella, no había manera de que pudiese fallar.

—

¿Cómo diablos había podido ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta mucho antes de que ella también quería decir algo? El examen era por parejas y ambos debían haber colaborado... Pero él no la había dejado ni mediar palabra. Había asumido por completo el mando y el hecho de que su plan funcionaría.

Si la hubiera escuchado, si le hubiese dado la oportunidad de hablar, él no habría sido atrapado y ella no tendría que haber salido corriendo en busca de la meta para poder pasar el examen. Dioses, ojalá fuese capaz de conseguirlo. No podría soportar el hecho de hacer que ella suspendiese por su culpa. Igualmente, ganaran o perdiesen, se disculparía con ella.

Sin embargo, no esperó verla allí, volviendo a por él. Debería estar yendo a la salida, no ahí, justo delante de él.

Parecía confusa, parecía que quería hacer y decir algo. Pero también parecía que no tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. Y eso era algo de lo que había podido darse cuenta en esas últimas semanas, pero había confiado en que ella podría sola. No tenía suficientes palabras para recriminarse no haberla ayudado. Pero quizás, si le decía eso...

—Yo voté por ti.

Quizás, así recuperaría su confianza, al menos la suficiente como para ser capaz de actuar y de demostrar lo que valía. Desde el mismo momento en el que la conoció, supo que ella era especial. Que tenía dotes para dirigirlos y mantenerlos unidos. Que tenía aptitud y cualidades para ese tipo de cosas. Que ella valía, y mucho.

Tarde, se dio cuenta de que Aizawa había dado alcance a la chica y pensó que no tendrían tiempo de hacer nada para poder escapar. Y esa, fue la primera y única vez que se alegró de haber subestimado a Momo. Ella y solo ella consiguió sacarlos a ambos de allí. Y fue también ella quien le enseñó que no debía hacerlo todo solo, que debía confiar y preguntar a los demás.

—Lo siento por lo de antes.

Habían terminado ya el examen y se encontraban descansando cerca del puesto de recuperación de Recovery Girl. Se había prometido que le pediría perdón y así lo hizo. Al principio, ella no pareció entender, pero tras unos segundos, una cálida sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—No te preocupes. Somos amigos, ¿no?

''Amigos''. No estaba acostumbrado a esa palabra pero... Sí. Le gustaba que fuesen amigos, o al menos, de momento. En el futuro, bueno... Aún estaba por ver.

* * *

 **Bueeeeno, pues como ya os dije, me ha salido un poco más larguito porque quería poner el punto de vista de ambos. Espero que haya sido lo que esperabais y que os haya gustado**

 **Aprovecho también para agradecer a Rina, por sus reviews, eres un cielín ¡La siguiente actualización será con una petición tuya!**

 **Un besín a todos**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Buenas buenísimas, mis queridísimos lectores! ¿Recordáis cuando dije que esto iban a ser drabbles? Yo tampoco. ¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo! Se me hace casi imposible parar cuando empiezo a escribir sobre estos dos.**

 **Hoy os traigo la continuación del capítulo 3, petición de Rina ~ Pienso que me ha quedado un poquito más flojo que los demás, pero bueno, eso ya lo juzgaréis vosotros. ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

—Y aquí acaba la clase. Podéis marcharos.

Las primeras horas de clases habían acabado, y con ello había llegado el pequeño descanso entre clases, para desgracia de Todoroki y Momo. Durante las clases, ambos habían notado las miradas fugaces de sus compañeros, sobre todo en la última media hora de clase. Era como si se estuvieran preparando para saltar sobre sus presas en cuanto Aizawa diese la clase por finalizada.

La joven no sabía qué hacer. Se veía que estaba claramente nerviosa, en contraste con la tranquilidad que desprendía el joven a su lado. No entendía cómo podía mantenerse así, o al menos, hacer ver a los demás que lo estaba.

La gente empezó a levantarse lentamente de sus asientos. Al parecer, esperarían hasta que el profesor saliese de clase para abalanzarse sobre ellos. Por ello, lo mejor que podían hacer era recoger rápidamente para salir a la vez que Aizawa y desaparecer antes de que le diesen alcance. Miró a Todoroki y al parecer había tenido la misma idea, ya que estaba recogiendo las cosas algo más rápido de lo usual. Sin embargo, sabía que no sería tan sencillo puesto que la mirada de algunos estaba puesta sobre ellos dos, dispuestos a perseguirles si hacía falta, por desgracia.

Momo terminó de recoger y se levantó, lo que alertó a Kaminari y a Kirishima. La joven tragó saliva, viendo que Aizawa se dirigía hacia la puerta y con él, su única esperanza de librarse del interrogatorio de sus compañeros y amigos durante el descanso.

Todoroki también se había levantado y la joven lo tomó como la señal para salir ambos rápidamente de allí, aunque eso obviamente iba a terminar de confirmar las sospechas, si es que aún tenían alguna duda sobre su relación. Por desgracia, alguien llamó su atención justo cuando se marchaba.

—Oye, YaoMomo... —La nombrada se giró y vio a Midoriya, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento, empezó a rezar para que no fuese él el que lo iniciara todo— ¿te importaría dejarme los apuntes de la clase de ayer de inglés? Es que hay algo que no sé si copié bien...

La joven soltó un pequeño suspiro, algo aliviada. No sabía si a él le interesaba o no el tema, pero Midoriya parecía ser alguien más tímido o calmado como para comenzar la hecatombe.

—Sí, por supuesto...

—Te los dejará luego. —Todoroki terminó la respuesta por ella, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se girasen hacia él.— Ahora tenemos cosas que hacer.

''Como huir'' se dijo la menor a sí misma. Le sonrió a Midoriya y se encogió de hombros, disculpándose así por no dejárselos en ese momento y el joven del pelo verde le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, cuando puedas.

Y tras terminar de hablar el contrario, Momo sintió que la cogían de la muñeca y tiraban de ella. Sin siquiera mirar, supo que se trataba de la mano de Todoroki, pues reconocía bastante bien su tacto sobre su piel. Lo que no esperaba era que tirase de ella hacia la puerta a paso rápido. Ese movimiento desató los comentarios y la curiosidad de sus compañeros, que sin perder un segundo, fueron tras ellos.

El albino rápidamente aceleró el paso y en tan solo unos segundos, la pareja se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la UA, con una muchedumbre detrás, corriendo como si de salvar sus vidas se tratase. Aunque mirándolo desde cierta perspectiva, era así.

Momo no supo cuándo ni cómo, pero consiguieron despistar a sus compañeros. Se encontraban en la parte de atrás del gimnasio, detrás del tronco de un imponente árbol que conseguía tapar sus cuerpos sin ningún problema.

—Por qué poco... —Susurró ella, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su espalda en el tronco.— No entiendo por qué se ponen así...

—Quién sabe... Quizás es porque te quieren solo para ellos, al igual que yo.

La joven sintió la voz del mayor peligrosamente cerca y rápidamete abrió los ojos. Al parecer, había aprovechado esos segundos en los que se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados para atraparla entre el árbol y su cuerpo. Sus labios se encontraban apenas a unos centrímetros de los suyos. Tan corta era la distancia que sentía su aliento sobre su piel.

Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, dándole a entender al joven con ese simple gesto lo nerviosa que se encontraba, aunque también sabía que justo en ese momento, no se trataba de un nerviosismo malo, sino de uno bueno, por así decirlo. En el tiempo que habían compartido juntos, tanto como compañeros y amigos como siendo pareja, había aprendido a interpretar bien sus gestos.

Momo cerró de nuevo los ojos y Todoroki no dudó en terminar de acortar la distancia entre sus labios. La besó de forma casta, mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla y la acariciaba suavemente, como si su piel se tratase de porcelana.

Un poco más tarde, sonó la campana que indicaba el regreso a las clases. La pareja seguía ahí, junto a ese árbol solo que simplemente sentados el uno junto al otro, con la cabeza de Momo apoyada sobre el hombro del joven. Al escuchar el sonido, ambos se levantaron, pero antes de que Todoroki pusiera rumbo a clase, la joven pasó los brazos por su cintura y le abrazó por la espalda.

—N-No digas esas cosas... Me dan vergüenza. —Susurró, refiriéndose a lo que le había dicho antes, momentos antes de que se besaran. El albino sonrió e hizo que ella soltara su agarre para poder girarse y abrazarla apropiadamente.

—Pero es la verdad... —Murmuró él, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara y se sonrojase un poco, mientras que en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo que no sabían era que algunos de sus compañeros los habían encontrado. Al escuchar la campana desecharon toda esperanza de interrogarles o de encontrar pruebas que lo confirmaran, pero justo cuando emprendieron el camino a clase, pudieron ver a la pareja a lo lejos y se acercaron sigilosamente, justo a tiempo para presenciar, al menos, los abrazos que intercambiaron.

Para Kaminari, Kirishima, Tsuyu, Mina y Jirou, lo presenciado había sido más que suficiente para confirmar que Todoroki y Momo estaban juntos. Ya no solo por los abrazos, sino por la forma en la que ambos se miraban. Se miraban con tantísima adoración y ternura, que conseguían hacer que los demás sintieran envidia. Envidia sana, obviamente, ya que aquellos sentimientos tan puros era imposible que provocaran algo malo.

Sin embargo, entre todos acordaron hacer como si no hubiesen visto nada y quedarse el momento para ellos. ¿Por qué hacer que aquella ''caza del tesoro'' terminara con sus declaraciones, pudiendo prolongarla un poquito más para ver escenas como aquella? Había que ser idiota para no hacerlo.

* * *

 **Como vengo haciendo últimamente, agradezco por aquí los reviews que no puedo responder.**

 **Rina: ¡Ni te imaginas la alegría que me da cuando veo que tengo un nuevo review y que la gente alaba mi forma de escribir! Me incitan a ponerme a escribir en ese mismo momento. Espero tenerte 'molestándome' durante muchisísimo tiempo más con tus reviews.**

 **Un besote para todos 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola, hola, hola! Sí, lo sé, he tardado un montóóóóón en actualizar esta vez, y de verdad que lo siento muchísimo. Este fic está recién sacadito del horno y va con mis mejores deseos y mis más sinceras disculpas, espero que podáis perdonarme (?) A la próxima, intentaré ser más rápida.**

 **Por otro lado, ¿habéis visto el nuevo opening/ending de BnH? A mí me tienen enamoradita. ¿Os gustaría que hiciese algún fic todomomo basado en el ending? Mi querida Ce De Brownie hizo uno hace algún tiempo (maravilloso por cierto, debéis leerlo) y la verdad es que también estaba pensando en hacer uno así que, ¿qué me decís?**

 **Bueno, como siempre ¡espero que disfrutéis de esta pequeña aportación a esta gran pareja, y ya sabéis podéis dejarme peticiones!**

* * *

El día acababa de comenzar y Todoroki caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la UA. Esa mañana había salido con bastante tiempo, por lo que no tenía prisa y podía pararse a observar su alrededor. Aquél era el camino que normalmente utilizaba tanto para ir, como para volver a clase, por lo que lo conocía bastante bien. Mientras caminaba, vio a un gatito acurrucado en mitad de la acera y se inclinó delante de él, para poder verlo más de cerca. El animal, al sentir que había alguien abrió los ojos y soltó un pequeño maullido. El joven sonrió, y tras observar cómo el felino se paseaba entre sus piernas, le vio perderse entre unos matorrales en el parque que tenía justo al lado.

Shoto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver el lugar. Habían pasado un par de meses, pero él recordaba como si hubiese sido el día anterior lo que ocurrió en ese parque. No estaba planeado. Él no estaba preparado. Le habría gustado que hubiese sido de otra manera; quizás en el mismo sitio, pero de una mejor forma. Allí había sido donde se le había declarado a Momo y donde, por suerte, ella le había dicho que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Recordaba que aquél día habían salido antes de clase por cortesía de President Mic. Como era pronto y no tenía ganas de volver a casa, había decidido dar un buen rodeo antes de volver. Para su sorpresa, Momo se ofreció a acompañarle, diciendo que le apetecía despejarse esa tarde. Así pues, caminaron hasta que llegaron al parque que había cerca de la academia.

Pasearon juntos por allí mientras conversaban agradablemente. Junto a la morena, siempre sentía una paz que no conseguía de ningún otro modo. Las pocas personas que por allí había, se quedaban mirando a los dos jóvenes, probablemente preguntándose si eran o no pareja. O eso pensaba, ya que había sido capaz de escuchar a una señora mayor preguntarle a su marido. Estaba claro que la señora discreta, no era.

Sintió que le tiraban suavemente de la manga y se encontró con que la joven señalaba a un lugar con su mano libre, completamente sonriente. Señalaba el pequeño lago que allí había. Él no puso objección y caminaron hacia allí. Pensó que lo que ella quería era asomarse a las aguas casi cristalinas, pero en su lugar, caminó hacia los arbustos, donde crecían flores.

Dejaron las mochilas sobre el césped y después se acercaron a las plantas. Ella las miraba maravillada. Se detenía a observar todas y cada una de las flores, como si fueran lo más bello del mundo. Y de esa misma forma, era como él la miraba a ella. Tras ese detenido análisis, Momo soltó un pequeño suspiro. Intuía que le gustaría llevarse alguna flor, pero no podía. Y a él, no le gustaba verla triste.

Quizás no podía darle una de esas flores, pero sí podía darle algo más. Antes de que ella pudiese darse cuenta, con ayuda de su quirk creó una rosa de hielo y se acercó por su espalda. Estiró el brazo y la colocó delante de su rostro, a una distancia prudencial para no asustarla y pudo ver que ella sonreía. Se giró, probablemente para darle las gracias, pero nunca llegó a escuchar esas palabras. No supo cómo, pero ella tropezó al dar la vuelta y ambos acabaron en la orilla del lago, medio empapados.

Ella se disculpó como si le fuera la vida en ello. A él no le había importado; hasta le había parecido gracioso. Quería haberle dicho eso mismo, que no le importaba, pero otras palabras salieron en su lugar. Unas que jamás habría imaginado que pudieran escapar de sus labios.

''Te quiero''.

Y así fue como, tras un tiempo dándole vueltas, el joven albino destrozó sus planes de declaración perfecta. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no había sido una declaración tan mala. Recordaba ese día con mucho cariño y de vez en cuando, Momo hacía algún que otro comentario en referencia a eso, solo para molestarle un poco pero nunca lo conseguía, ya que al verla reír, a él se le hacía imposible molestarse.

De repente, algo le sacó de su ensoñación. Durante un segundo se alarmó, pero ni siquiera le hizo falta bajar la mirada hacia su mano para saber que se trataba de su ahora, preciada novia, acariciando su mano.

—Hoy has madrugado mucho, ¿no?

La sonrisa mañanera de Momo era una de las cosas que a Todoroki le animaban en su día a día. Era tan cálida y estaba tan llena de ternura, que hacía que sintiera un agradable calor dentro de su pecho.

—Tardé menos y decidí venir dando un paseo.

Tras comprobar que la calle estaba desierta, se inclinó hacia la menor y besó su frente con suavidad, mientras le daba un cariñoso apretón a su mano. Tras eso, comenzaron a caminar de la mano, aprovechando que estaban solos. Después de todo, no habían querido contarle a nadie lo que tenían, ya que conociendo a su clase, aquello se convertiría en un auténtico caos.

—¿Y estabas pensando en darte un baño? —Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa que no llegaba a ser del todo burlona. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría dejar de tener una sonrisa angelical un precioso ángel como ella?

—Sabes que prefiero dármelos contigo. —El joven sonrió con sorna, consiguiendo que las mejillas ajenas se sonrojaran y con ello, dando por terminada la conversación.

Quizás no había salido tal cual sus planes, pero se alegraba muchísimo de haberse confesado en ese momento, sin darle más vueltas. Después de todo, gracias a ello había podido comenzar a salir con la chica de sus sueños.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Bueenas a todos! Como prometí en algún review, aquí vengo con una actualización, jé. Espero que os guste tanto o más que los anteriores y que lo disfrutéis mucho. Como siempre, mi buzón de sugerencias está abierto (?) Y bueno, lo de siempre ¡a disfrutar!**

* * *

No debería estar haciendo eso. Si alguien la pillaba, probablemente se metería en un gran problema pero... En ese momento, no le importaba lo más mínimo. Sí, a ella, a la subdelegada de la clase A, no le importaba meterse en problemas si era por hacer "una buena acción".

Todo estaba oscuro. Lo único que proporcionaba algo de luz por los pasillos era la escasa luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas y la linterna del móvil de la joven, la cual tenía más o menos tapada para no iluminar demasiado y llamar la atención de quien pudiese pasar por allí.

Subía las escaleras a paso ligero, deteniéndose unos instantes en los rellanos para comprobar que no había nadie y continuar subiendo, lo más silenciosamente de lo que era capaz.

Al fin llegó a la última planta y con mucho cuidado, se adentró en el pasillo en el que se encontraban las habitaciones y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta que le interesaba. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, lo suficientemente alto como para que la persona del interior de la habitación pudiese escucharlo, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más pudiese enterarse.

Tamborileó los dedos de forma nerviosa sobre su móvil, rezando para que no saliese nadie en el pasillo justo en ese momento y la atrapara allí. Por suerte para ella, la puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse y tras ella apareció la esbelta figura de Todoroki.

Antes siquiera de que el joven pudiese mediar palabra, la morena se coló en la habitación y éste cerró la puerta, intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

–¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Si te pillan, podrían castigarte.

–No me importa. –Respondió ella, para, seguidamente, dar unos pasos hacia él. Rápidamente se colocó de puntillas mientras colocaba las manos sobre sus mejillas y le besó, para sorpresa del albino. Aún así, no tardó en responder a ese beso, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de su preciada novia.

El beso duró más de lo que Momo había planeado, pero una vez sus labios estuvieron en contacto con los contrarios, no pudo detenerse hasta que sus pulmones rogaron por aire. Ésto provocó que un suave sonrojo se formase sobre sus mejillas, que a su vez hizo que el mayor sonriera. Le parecía adorable cuando estaba así.

De forma inesperada, Todoroki sujetó con firmeza las caderas femeninas y levantó su cuerpo del suelo, llevándola hasta la cama, donde la dejó cuidadosamente, tal como si estuviera hecha de porcelana misma. Tras eso, él mismo se tumbó a su lado y se acurrucó junto a su pecho. Allí estarían mucho más cómodos que de pie en la puerta, después de todo.

–¿Ha ocurrido algo? –Preguntó de nuevo, mientras alzaba la mirada para poder ver los oscuros ojos de ella.

–Eso debería preguntarlo yo. –Respondió, a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos al cabello ajeno, el cual empezó a acariciar, enredando los dedos entre las hebras bicolores.

–No sé a qué te refieres. –Mentía, claramente. Sabía bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no iba a reconocerlo. Y eso, era algo que ella también sabía.

–Te molestaste en clase. –Comenzó ella, con una voz tan suave que era capaz de infundirle aquella calma que tanto necesitaba.– Probablemente cuando entrenabas con tu lado izquierdo... –Momo era muy observadora, siempre lo había sido. Y pese a que quizás no sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba, era capaz de elaborar una buena hipótesis sobre lo que le ocurría, como estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante.– Quizás algo no salió como querías o no pudiste controlarlo bien... Y te molestaste contigo mismo. ¿Me equivoco?

Genio. La única palabra para describir a Momo, era esa. O esa, o adivina. O quizás simplemente es que le conocía lo suficientemente bien. Eso era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido; no había sido capaz de controlar su lado izquierdo y se había acabado enfadando con él mismo. Por esa razón, ni siquiera había bajado a cenar.

La menor se había quedado en silencio después de elaborar su hipótesis, probablemente esperando una respuesta por su parte. Sin embargo, él no quería dársela. En primer lugar, porque se avergonzaba de sí mismo y en segundo, porque estaba demasiado a gusto así como para articular palabra. Lo único que hizo fue soltar un leve gruñido que ella interpretó como un "sí".

Se quedaron en esa posición un rato más, hasta que Shōto decidió que era un buen momento para acurrucarse sobre su sitio favorito, y no a su lado. Por ello, se incorporó lo suficiente como para poder dejar caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Momo y pasó un brazo por su cintura, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Si era por reconfortar a Shōto, Momo se colaría en la zona de los chicos una y mil veces si era necesario. Después de todo, un castigo no era nada comparado con la sonrisa de su novio.


	9. Chapter 9

***Coge un altavoz* LO SIENTOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooo.**

 **Como ya he dicho en el fic que he subido hace un rato (sí, hoy estoy que tiro la casa por la ventana(?)), siento muchísimo el hiatus. He estado muy ocupada y demás, por lo que en cuanto he podido me he puesto de nuevo a escribir. Espero que no me odiéis ni me hayáis puesto en vuestras listas negras, que yo os quiero mogollón (?) Espero que os guste lo que os traigo hoy y como siempre, si tenéis alguna sugerencia estoy dispuesta a aceptarla**

* * *

La hora de cenar había pasado hacía bastante rato. La joven había asistido, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros y luego había vuelto a su habitación como si allí le estuvieran esperando. Y, en cierto modo, era así: sus apuntes le estaban esperando. Al día siguiente tendrían examen y ella se sentía muy lejos de estar preparada. Apenas había parado un segundo de hacer cosas ese día, ya que para colmo, las prácticas de esa tarde se habían alargado por un problema en el gimnasio.

Para su desgracia, sentía que el cerebro le iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Odiaba esa sensación; sentía que si aprendía algo nuevo, algo que ya sabía escaparía y que así no avanzaría. Soltó un gran suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el libro. Tampoco se sentía demasiado concentrada, aunque quizás era por el hecho de que llevaba demasiado tiempo allí sentada...

Por ello, decidió bajar a la sala de estar. A esa hora dudaba que alguien estuviese allí, por lo que cogió sus cosas y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja. Tal como había imaginado, las luces estaban apagadas y el lugar desierto. Encendió las luces y fue a acurrucarse en uno de los sillones, dispuesta a avanzar un poco más. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue desesperarse un poco más.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se golpeó con algunas hojas en el rostro, como si de esa forma fuese a recordar algo. Sin esperarlo, sintió algo cálido sobre su cabello. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver que allí estaba Todoroki, besando su cabello.

—¡Todor...!

—Shh. Baja la voz.

Ella se llevó las manos instintivamente a sus labios, tapando así su boca. El mayor tenía razón; esas no eran horas de levantar tanto la voz, puesto que ya había pasado la media noche y la mayoría estaría durmiendo. Todoroki aprovechó esos segundos en los que Momo estuvo pensativa, para saltar el sofá y sentarse junto a ella, llevando después su diestra a la mejilla ajena para acariciarla y hacer que le mirase.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó ella, en un tono considerablemente más bajo. Sabía que él no se acostaba demasiado pronto, pero le sorprendió el hecho de que estuviese en la planta baja a esas horas.

—No respondías mis mensajes e imaginé que estarías aún estudiando. Iba a subir a tu habitación pero vi la luz encendida, así que me acerqué a ver y aquí te encontré; suspirando y peleándote con un par de papeles.

La joven llegó velozmente a la conclusión de que el contrario la había estado observando durante varios minutos con tan solo esa declaración. Hinchó suavemente una de sus mejillas y apartó la mirada ya que, después de todo, él tenía razón. Se había estado estresando y peleando con unos papeles que no querían colaborar en su aprobado.

—Deberías ir a dormir ya. Si estás cansada, solo vas a conseguir ponerte peor. —El joven deslizó la mano hasta llegar a su mentón y lo levantó suavemente mientras se acercaba a su rostro.— Además, si no te vas a dormir, no puedo darte un beso de buenas noches...

—P-Pero... —Le molestaba mucho cuando Todoroki hacía eso. No solo tenía razón, sino que sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que decir para conseguir convencerla de hacer algo.— Aún no me lo sé bien.

Intentó oponer resistencia e ignorar sus palabras, pero no era fácil. Todoroki enarcó una ceja mientras la miraba; la había estado viendo estudiar duramente durante esos días, incluso cuando habían quedado para pasar un rato juntos después de clases. Eso no era algo que a él le molestase, ya que con su mera presencia era capaz de hacerle feliz. Por no decir que le encantaba verla leer o estudiar; le gustaba verla así de concentrada, aislada del mundo que le rodeaba.

—No me engañas, así que no hagas que me enfade. —''Como si fuera posible enfadarte con ella'' se dijo a sí mismo. Por lo menos, esperaba que funcionase y ella se fuese a descansar. Esforzarse estaba bien, pero ella ya se había esforzado más que suficiente.

—Está bien... —La morena soltó un suave suspiro y cerró el libro, dejando después bien colocadas las hojas de apuntes sobre éste.

Cuando lo tuvo todo ordenado, ambos se levantaron del sofá y salieron de la sala, apagando la luz tras ellos. Momo pensaba que Todoroki la besaría y la mandaría a su habitación, pero no fue así. Él la acompañó hasta su misma puerta, y teniendo en cuenta que eran tres pisos, ya era decir. Abrió la puerta de su habitación al llegar y el mayor entró también, lo que le hizo pensar a la joven que no se fiaba de que fuese a irse a dormir, lo que le hizo esbozar una mueca infantil.

—¿Tan poco confías en mi palabra? —Dijo, mientras retiraba las sábanas y se metía en la cama. Para su sorpresa, Todoroki se encargó de arroparla bien para que no pasara frío.

—Confío en ti más que en nadie, pero tus apuntes son demasiado atractivos. Podrían hacerte caer en la tentación... —Bromeó, ganándose por ello un suave pellizco en la mejilla.— Vale, vale. Solo bromeaba.

El medio albino se agachó para besar suavemente la frente de la chica y después bajó un poco más para poder llegar a sus labios, los cuales besó con mucho cariño.

—Buenas noches. —Susurró, dejando después un último beso, esa vez sobre la punta de su nariz.

—Dulces sueños. —Respondió ella, mientras le veía salir de la habitación. El joven le dedicó una última sonrisa y apagó la luz, saliendo después de la habitación.

La menor se acurrucó mejor en la cama y recordó que le había dicho que había ido a buscarla porque no había respondido a sus mensajes. Por ello, a tientas buscó el móvil sobre su mejilla y lo desbloqueó para ver de lo que se trataba. Entró en la conversación que tenía con él y leyó los mensajes, formando sin darse cuenta una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

''¿Cómo llevas el examen?''

''Espero que estés descansando, no estudiando''

''Está bien, no hay que ser un genio para saber que estás estudiando. Pienso ir a por ti y mandarte a dormir''

Momo soltó incluso una pequeña risita por lo tiernos que le resultaban aquellos mensajes. Todoroki se preocupaba mucho, demasiado por ella. Era muy feliz por tenerle como apoyo. En ese instante, recordó que se le había olvidado decirle algo antes de que se marchase, así que aprovechó y lo escribió, esperando que lo leyese antes de ir a dormir.

''Te quiero''

Y para su suerte, no tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de recibir una respuesta.

''A dormir.''

En el rostro de Momo iba a formarse una pequeña mueca, pero antes de que lo hiciera, le llegó otro mensaje más.

''Y yo te quiero más, boba''

Y tras ese mensaje y con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla y se dispuso a dormir, no tardando demasiado en entrar en un profundo sueño.

Por su parte, antes de irse a dormir, Todoroki estuvo releyendo varias veces el mensaje que le había enviado su novia. Sí, ya llevaban saliendo algún tiempo, pero aún le parecía difícil de creer el hecho de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos... Por no decir que su corazón se agitaba cada vez que recibía un ''te quiero'' de su parte.

* * *

 **Aprovecho este rinconcito para agradecer a todas esas personas a las que no puedo responder su review, mil gracias por leer y animarme a continuar, ¡un beso!**


	10. Chapter 10

**i livEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Al fin os traigo el último capítulo de esta serie de drabbles, el cual espero que os guste aunque no sea la gran cosa ¡! Pero tranquilos, que pronto os traeré nuevas cosas sobre esta pareja, aunque aún tengo que meditar del todo el qué, ya que tengo varias opciones.**

 **En fin, lo dicho ¡espero que disfrutéis!**

* * *

No sabía cómo se había dejado engañar para quedarse y no salir corriendo, pero allí estaba el joven Todoroki, sentado en el reposabrazos de uno de los sofás de la sala, observando a Mina y a Kaminari bailar lo que se suponía que era un vals. "Se suponía" porque lo que estaban haciendo de vals tenía más bien poco, y eso que él no tenía ni idea de bailes de salón, pero al menos sabía dónde iban colocadas las manos, a diferencia de esos dos.

Después del festival, parecía haberse extendido una especie de fiebre por eso de bailar en parejas, ya fuesen bailes de salón o parodias de ellos, porque desde luego el término parodia se asemejaba bastante a lo que la mayoría hacía. Y, esa tarde, la epidemia había llegado hasta los dormitorios de la clase 1A. Él casi había conseguido salir huyendo hacia su habitación, pero algo le había retenido, aunque no sabía el qué.

En realidad era mentira, sabía perfectamente lo que le había retenido. Había sido esa mirada oscura que tanto le gustaba, aquella que le mandaba una petición silenciosa sin ni siquiera mirarle. Los ojos de Momo parecían brillar de emoción al observar el televisor, donde alguien había puesto un vídeo de una pareja famosa en una competición de bailes de salón.

No quería bailar. No sabía bailar. Odiaba bailar.

Pero quería bailar con ella.

Desde luego el universo era demasiado gracioso e irónico, sobre todo lo segundo, porque de lo primero no tenía nada. Y lo peor de todo es que se sentía más nervioso por momentos, ya que quería ser el siguiente en bailar con la morena. Apenas si le quedaban unos segundos a la canción que se estaba reproduciendo y al acabar tendría que levantarse. Le tendería su mano a Momo y la invitaría al espacio que habían creado apartando los muebles, que funcionaba a modo de pista.

Pero eso no llegó a pasar. Ni siquiera había acabado la canción cuando escucharon un profundo y sonoro grito que todos los estudiantes de la UA conocían a la perfección: President Mic estaba llamando a todos los estudiantes de primero del curso de héroes para que acudiesen al salón de actos, a través de la megafonía (¿cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí esos altavoces?). Obedientes, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y marcharon hacia el lugar indicado. Y así fue como Shōto se quedó sin bailar con la joven.

La charla duró mucho más de lo esperado y, pese a lo que habían pensado cuando salieron de los dormitorios, no seguirían bailando puesto que se había hecho la hora de cenar. Ni siquiera ese momento pudo compartir el joven con Momo, ya que antes de darse cuenta, Kaminari y Kirishima se habían colocado cada uno a un lado. Que sí, que la tenía frente a él, pero ella estaba hablando con Iida y Tsuyu de algo que no llegó a captar del todo gracias a los gritos que daban los dos futuros héroes a su lado y no quería inmiscuirse en la conversación.

Poco a poco, el comedor se fue despejando, por lo que el medio albino decidió hacer lo mismo. Se levantó sin despedirse de nadie para no molestar, y tras dejar sus platos para lavar, se marchó en dirección a las escaleras. Distraído como iba, no se dio cuenta de la figura que había sentada en uno de los escalones hasta que la tuvo a menos de un metro. ¿Qué hacía Momo ahí y cuándo se había levantado de la mesa? Porque estaba segurísimo de que cuando se levantó para ir a la cocina, ella seguía conversando. Ante la cara de asombro del mayor, ella tan solo esbozó una tierna sonrisa y se puso en pie.

—¿Te ibas sin darme las buenas noches?

—Pensaba escribirte luego... No quería molestarte.

Momo hizo un mohín con los labios y negó con la cabeza. Desde luego, Todoroki en ocasiones seguía siendo un completo bobo en lo que a relaciones sociales se refería. Sin esperar un segundo más, cogió la mano ajena y tiró de ella, haciendo que en el rostro del más alto se formase una mueca de curiosidad y sorpresa.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Solo ven conmigo.

Y eso fue lo que Shōto hizo. En silencio y con los dedos entrelazados con los ajenos, la siguió hasta el exterior de los dormitorios. Giraron una de las esquinas y al fin se detuvieron. La Yaoyorozu soltó la mano ajena y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó su móvil. Tras unos segundos, lo dejó en el oscuro suelo, apenas iluminado por alguna farola y por la luz del propio aparato y, sin esperarlo, sintió que una suave y armoniosa melodía llegaba a sus oídos.

—Antes me quedé con ganas de bailar contigo, ¿sabes...? —Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Si no fuese por la escasez de luz, Shōto diría que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Y, en realidad, ni siquiera necesitaba de luz para saber que lo estaba, puesto que la conocía bien y conocía esos minúsculos gestos distintivos de cuando ella se avergonzaba.— ¿Me concedes... Este baile?

Si bien apenas fue un susurro, el mayor pudo escucharlo a la perfección. Fue como si la música y todo lo que les rodeaba en ese momento se hubiese silenciado únicamente para que él pudiese escuchar esas cuatro palabras que habían conseguido que él también se avergonzase.

La chica a la que tanto quería, con la que se había quedado ganas de bailar y de darle un beso de buenas noches para no molestarla, se lo había llevado fuera para que pudiesen tener su baile, lejos de miradas ajenas que le pudiesen hacer incomodar. Era por cosas como aquella que ella le parecía el ser más tierno y maravilloso del universo, y le daba igual que alguien tratase de negárselo. Para él, era así y nada más importaba.

—Será un placer. —Respondió él, tomando la mano que la menor le había ofrecido. Caminaron unos pasos para alejarse lo suficiente del móvil como para no pisarlo y Todoroki llevó la mano a la cintura de Momo, mientras que ella llevaba la propia al hombro de él. El agarre de sus manos se ciñó un poco más y ambos se sonrieron con timidez.— Sin embargo, debo advertirte que no tengo idea de bailar.

—Tú solo... Sígueme. Yo te llevo.

El medio albino asintió con la cabeza y unos segundos más tarde, ya se encontraba siendo guiado por ella. Estaba seguro de que la situación debía ser al revés pero, ¿qué más daba eso? Estaba consiguiendo no darle un pisotón mientras bailaba y, además, se sentía demasiado bien. Era como si por un momento hubiesen abandonado la UA y se encontrasen ellos dos, allí solos, disfrutando el uno del otro sin nadie que les molestase. Y, además, tenía que reconocer que Momo sabía bailar demasiado bien. Llegó incluso a tomarle el brazos para dar una especie de vuelta, lo que provocó unas risas por parte de ambos, ya que pese a no haber podido levantarle bien, quedó incluso bonito.

Y eso bien lo sabía el grupo que se encontraba observando a unos metros porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a quedarse sentado terminándose la cena al ver que Momo iba tras Todoroki con esa rapidez? Desde luego, ellos no.

—Deberíais cambiaros los nombres de héroe por "súper cotilla 1" y "súper cotilla 2" —Susurró Jirō a Kaminari y Kirishima, a los que intentaba hacer a un lado para poder ver un poco mejor la escena que estaba aconteciendo ante sus ojos.

—Di lo que quieras, pero te recuerdo que tú también estás aquí. —Replicó Kaminari.

—¡Sh, que no escucho! —Hagakure se encontraba escondida un poco más adelante, tras un arbusto, ya que solo tenía que preocuparse de esconder su ropa, a diferencia de los demás.

—Ya os dije que no se iban a quedar sin bailar. —Gateando por el suelo como si se tratase de un soldado, Mina trataba de acercarse un poco más sin llamar la atención, con Sero siguiéndola de cerca.

Y es que, ¿cómo iba a quedarse esa preciosa pareja sin un baile?


End file.
